PHANTOM
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: A Phantom of the past, Naruto survived the Third Shinobi War as Minato's brother and Madara's grandson. However, seeing those things at such a young age can change you into someone questionable. Rated M for a reason. Semi-god-like Naruto.


**Naruto x Harem**

 **Harem (All from the Naruto universe):**

 **Ino**

 **Sakura**

 **Hanabi**

 **Kushina**

 **Mikoto**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Mebuki**

 **Kurenai**

 **Just them for now.**

 **Rated M for mature themes and content. Does not follow anime or manga much. Incest and cheating are present if you still consider Kushina as Naruto's relative even after I explain she isn't. Rape is a possibility.**

 **That was the warning, now read at your own risk.**

 **OP Naruto| Semi-god-like Naruto**

 **No promises on lemons.**

 **VERY slow updates because school is shit.**

 **(Phantom)**

Naruto Namikaze walks over to Kakashi, both of them wearing the Jounin attire. Naruto stops once beside the man. "He wants us to take a team?"

Kakashi gives his traditional eye smile. "Oh, I thought you didn't get the message."

Naruto shakes his head. "Whatever Obito's thinking, I'll never know."

Kakashi shrugs as well. "Anyway, Obito said that the meeting will be held ten minutes from now. Wanna join?"

Naruto nods. "I don't have much else to do." He walks away from his fellow Jounin and looks to the sky. "And don't be late."

Kakashi shivers at that. "Ryoukai, Taichou."

 **(|||)**

Naruto walks into the Hokage office where several other Jounin are present. All turn to look at him, the older Jounin with fear, respect, and admiration, while the younger and greener of the Jounin look at him with confusion.

"Ah, Naruto. You've arrived just on time." Obito says with a smile as he sits at the Hokage desk. "How was—"

"My time outside ANBU? Boring." Naruto says before walking over to the window near the Hokage seat. "So, I hear this is about team placements?" He didn't need to look back to Obito to know that man nodded. "Well, if that's so, then why call me, out of all people?"

Obito replies in a serious tone that got all others to listen. "Asuma Sarutobi is still serving as one of the Twelve Guardians. As the grandson of Madara, you were the only person I trust more than Kakashi to take the role of teaching. You've already proven that you were loyal to the village and have gained the Uchiha clan an accepted place in the village. You helped me become the Godaime Hokage. I thought that there would be no better person to take on a team."

"I was in ANBU, Obito." Naruto says making sure to lean on the post. "I work in the shadows to serve the light."

"Yes, but you're the jack of all traits, and ever rarer so, master of all."

Naruto chuckles before flashing before the man. "Obito, if you really want me to lead a team, I will lead them by my rules, and mine alone."

Obito nods after a moment of thinking. "Then it seems as though you cannot lead a team alone. I'll assign you to a team, but only as their second in command."

Naruto raises a brow at that. "A five-man cell?" He pauses before nodding. "Very well. But I want to be able to go on separate missions. Are we good with that?"

Obito smiles at his long time friend. "Yes, we are. Get to the Academy tomorrow by 1400 hours." He said before looking into the crowd. "Now…"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS KAKASHI?!"

 **(|||)**

It was midnight when Naruto opens the window for a crow to land on his arm. "From Itachi?" he mutters to himself before taking a letter and reading it. He sighs after doing so and nods the crow a thanks before he disappears.

Naruto reappears in a rocky formation near the border of Iwagakure. He climbs the rocks in a speed that would surprise anyone since he isn't using chakra. Once at the top, he looks down and sees a camp, most likely by and Iwagakure patrol. Itachi materializes beside him. "Situation?"

"Undetected. However, it seems that there's someone you've been looking for down there." Naruto raises a brow and Itachi continues. "She's Suzumebachi of the Kamizuru clan."

Naruto smirks as he licks his lips hungrily. "Looks like I finally get my payback."

Itachi nods knowing full well what Naruto was going to do. "While I don't approve of your next action, I don't disapprove either. Just make sure that my squad will have enough time to retreat."

"Done." Naruto replies immediately and ignores the fact that Itachi just left him immediately after that word left his mouth. Naruto calms down by taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Silently, he glides over to the camp. Once he arrives, the world turns dark as his eyes turn orange. "Time-stop." He mutters before going into a tent. Inside, he sees an Iwagakure shinobi. The whites of Naruto's eyes then turn black, giving the man a demonic look in the dark. "Phantom Touch." He says before placing a hand over the man's chest which goes through and touches the heart.

Suddenly, the man's eyes shoot open in a look of horror before the pupils dilate as he clutches his chest in pain.

Naruto smirks as he _phases through_ the tent. He goes to another, this time touching a Kunoichi on the forehead, his hand sinking in. He stands and leaves, not even bothering to notice the woman's horror stricken face before slumping down with foam coming out from her mouth.

Once again, he visits a tent, this time he places his hand on the man's throat before it goes through the entire neck. He leaves, also not bothering to see the man wake in shock as he tries to breathe in air, but fails miserably before falling dead in his tent.

Another tent has Naruto's hand go through a woman's stomach, his hand touching the ground, and then making it phase through the rest of the way as he makes his hand glide through her pussy. The woman screams in this dark world as blood, huge amounts of it, pour out from her vagina and butthole.

Naruto once gain phases through a tent, the whites of his eyes now finally returning. Inside is Suzumebachi, lying down peacefully.

Naruto smirks darkly as he touches her and both soon disappear, only to reappear in the middle of the camp. Having been through the Third Shinobi War, Naruto looks around as he remembers his time there. Fires raged, screams of women being raped, and men being subjected to torture scream out at him.

His attention returns to the girl in his arms. He smirks darkly as his eyes flash blue, effectively canceling his _**Time-Stop**_ ability. He sets Suzumebachi down and waits. It didn't take long for the woman to stir as he gives a dark chuckle.

Once she woke, she saw an odd looking person. _"This doesn't—"_ Her eyes immediately shot open as she grabs a Kunai to attack the person.

"Burn." Naruto says as he places a palm on Suzumebachi's chest. It only took a second before the girl screams in terror as fire burns through her, only for her to blink when she sees that it wasn't burning _her_ , but her clothes. "Now then…" He says with a devil's smile. "Let's have some fun."

 **(|||)**

It was already 0600 hours and we can find Naruto smiling at his work.

On the ground before him was Suzumebachi with semen leaking out from every sex hole of hers. You could even see the pool of semen underneath her vagina as it leaked from her ass and pussy. Her pubic hair is submerged in it as she lays chest first on the ground.

"Thanks for your time." Naruto says, but he hears something just as he's about to walk away.

"M-Matte…" Suzumebachi manages to huff out before she tries to stand. When she realizes that she can't, she rolls her body over and spreads her pussy. "M-More… Please… Master…"

Naruto smirks before walking over to her bends down. "If you still wish to seek me out, go to Konoha." He vanishes not a second later, as if he were just a picture.

 **(|||)**

Naruto sighs as he walks into the classroom where his Genin are supposed to stay and opens it to see Kakashi say one thing.

"You're boring. Now, meet me in the roof deck in five minutes." Kakashi said before turning to stop dead in his tracks. "Shit."

Naruto's aura was that of a very pissed off Madara. "Kakashi… mind explaining to me… why the fuck you were late yesterday? And Today?"

Kakashi places his hands up in surrender. "Now, now, Naruto, these are our Genin, see?" He says nervously only to blink when he sees that they already left.

Naruto stands with his arms crossed before summoning Kakashi's Icha-icha into his hands and says one word. "Burn."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **(|||)**

Naruto walks home after making sure Kakashi would remember to not be late again. After all, he'd have to rate the performance of Team 7, not like he cared much. There was Sasuke, the kid looked up to him which would be good. There was Sai, obviously a ROOT ANBU agent from what he could guess due to obviously fake smile.

Then there was Sakura. She could be a real beauty, or a slut. Beauty if she'd be strong, in Naruto's eyes, or a slut if she'll just have a good body for fucking.

The blonde shrugs. He didn't really care for now. After all, he didn't have to involve himself with them.

"Naruto-Taichou, Obito-Sama wishes to speak with you." An ANBU says and then teleports with Naruto after seeing his former superior nod.

 **(|||)**

Once in the Hokage office, Naruto nods a thanks to the ANBU before facing his friend. "What did you need?"

Obito frowns before motioning Naruto to a chair in front of his desk. "You might want to sit down."

"I like standing."

Shrugging, Obito tosses a file onto his desk making Naruto step towards it and read. He explains as he sees his friend's eye widen in shock. "Yes, Naruto. Hiashi Hyuuga wants you to marry his second daughter, Hanabi." He continues as Naruto looks at him like he was mad. "He didn't tell me why, except that he also wanted you to be Hanabi's bodyguard… and…"

"You've got to be bullshitting me, Obito!" Naruto shouts in outrage. "Hiashi wants me to have sex with is youngest child?! Who by the way, if you've forgotten, is still barely ten!"

"That last part isn't necessary at this moment." Hiashi says as he enters. He glares at Naruto when he notices the glare sent his way. "Look, it might seem sick, but Hinata is already being used by the Hyuuga elders as their personal cum dump. I will not let Hanabi end up the same."

Naruto rubs his temples after hearing that. "This world is fucked up." He mutters before sighing. He looks at Hiashi with a blank look. "Fine, but I'm sure you also want something done about Hinata, yes?"

Hiashi nods. "I'll think about it for the moment. As for the mission… will you take it?"

"Under the condition that Hanabi will only marry the man she loves."

Hiashi nods in understanding. "Very well, take care, Namikaze Uchiha."

 **(TBC)**

 **If you guys wanna do your own version of this shit, just use this chap as a basis.**

 **Finished on November 3, 2016| Philippines| 16:34 hours**


End file.
